Bombay to Gova
by Daxter127
Summary: Ever wonder what roadside insanity mean? Read this and don't forget to review!(I am at your mercy!)


Bombay To Gova

Bombay To Gova

Retold by: Ripper Roo

The title is pronounced as Bomb-Bay and Go-va. I got this idea from watching a hindi movie with my folks. This is supposed to be a comedy, so don't flame me. The story takes place in India. You must review and tell me what you think and what I should add and take out. I don't own any of the characters or the movie. So, let's get going. 

Before I continue I want you to know that the bad guy will be named Matt. (No, not the digigdestined Matt!) For our Matt I'll name Yamato so we don't get confused, okay?

Sora was running down the street as fast as she could. Matt was after her. Sora just wanted to leave this horrid place and go to another city so she could just rebuild herself a new life. Sora could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. She was running out of breath and was tiring very fast. She needed to hide. Just then she saw some large sewer pipes. Sora would just have to risk it. She hid. Footsteps came very close and were just outside the pipe. Sora dared not to breathe. Just she heard a familiar voice. 

"Where is she?" asked Matt. "I don't know," stammered one of Matt's henchmen.

"Well, keep looking! If you find her, bring her to me!" Matt ordered. Soon the sound of footsteps faded away.

The next morning Sora awoke with a start. Outside was a bus station and a bus was ready to leave. "ALL ABOARD!" yelled the conductor. As fast she could run Sora yelled "STOP!" Quickly Sora jumped aboard and the bus sped away. While she was doing this, Matt caught and quickly yelled "To the car people!" The chase was on.

"Ticket please?" the conductor asked. Sora looked at the name tag, it said DAVIS." Sorry, no ticket," Sora said meekly. "Hey Ken!" yelledDavis "Stop the bus!"

"What!?" yelled Ken. "No, wait, I have money!" Sora said quickly. 

"Hey Ken?" yelled back Davis, "Don't stop the bus!" 

"Oh sure, now you tell me!" Ken yelled back again. "That would be 170 rupees,"

Davis said. Sora paid Davis and later soon found a seat. Sora sat next to a sleepy man and across from her was a redhead and blue haired person looking at a PLAYBOY 

magazine. When they looked up they quickly introduced themselves. "Hello, my name is Izzyand this here is my friend Joe," said the redheaded one while pointing to Joe. "Um, where are we heading?" asked Sora curious to know. "We're heading to Gova," replied Davis, "Now, you two, tickets please?" Joe and Izzy quickly showed their tickets and Davis moved on to the next person. Sora being tired after all the excitement fell asleep.

When Matt saw Sora he had to get her, no matter what. Everybody quickly jumped into the car and sped away after Sora. (Since this is Bombay there's heavy traffic and when I mean Heavy Traffic I mean HEAVY TRAFFIC…) Cars were all around the bus. Matt had to dodge several street vendors. Then came the traffic signal and the police car right next to the traffic signal. Matt just couldn't risk having cover blown, he had to stop. 

Matt thought: _You can run, but can't hide. _"Boys we're going to Gova!" Matt declared. 

_This time, you won't escape Sora!_

Sora fell asleep and remembered what happened at the bus station, She imagined herself running, and remembered she saw 2 faces. One she remembered was Matt the other, looked familiar. 

FLASHBACK

Sora was in the pool taking a nap on one of those floating back thingies. Anyways Matt and his gang who were: Puppetmon, Piedmon, Mummymon, and then Myostismon. "What are we going to do boss?" asked Puppetmon. "We need to make some quick money and I know how", Matt said looking at the magazine. "We're going to make money by selling magazines?" asked Mummymon. "No you oaf, we're going to make money with swimsuit pictures," replied Matt coolly. "But who are we going to use?"

asked Myotismon. "Simple, that Takenouchi girl, she's rich and I know a scheme that would get us rich instantly," replied Matt. "Okay boys, let's go," Matt said. 

When Sora got out of the pool she was greeted by Matt. "Hello there Miss," Matt

said sweetly, "We are from Sports Illustrated and would like you to be in our ads, you get paid and get LOTS of fame," Matt said formally, "Meet us here in this studio." Sora receivedthe card and thought about it. _The heck, I'll do it because my dad doesn't read Sports Illustrated._ The next day they all the photos of Sora. They mailed the photos and soon received 1 million rupees. They paid and told her that she was no longer needed but if wanted to hang out with the group she was welcomed to.

Next Day

"I can hardly wait to read my first Sports Illustrated magazine," Mr. Takenouchi said eagerly. Mrs.Takenouchi was taking care of some plants. When Mr.Takenouchi opened the magazine the first thing he saw was Sora's bikini suit ad. "Holy Cow!"Mr. Takenouchi yelled, "That's my daughter!" When Mrs.Takenouchi saw the ad she nearly fainted. Sora came near by and then Mr.Takenouchi said "Young lady, you are in very deep trouble!" He grabbed her by the hand and took her inside to discuss. "Young lady you are grounded for 3 months!" Mr.Takenouchi yelled, "Go to your room and think of which group you just hanged around with!" Sora was in her room thinking of what happened just then she remembered she could hang out with Matt. Since Sora'sroom was on the first floor she got quietly took some money and headed towards Matt's place.

Inside Matt's place was well, let's one room is about a dungeon the next one is about a circus. There was a knocking sound. "Go get it!" yelled Matt. Puppetmon opened the door and saw Sora. "Hey Matt!" Puppetmon yelled, "It's that rehead!"

"Well let her in stupid!" Matt yelled back. Sora walked inside and was immediately greeted by Matt. Most of the time Sora was talking how was life and what they were going to do next. 

Back at Sora's home

"Sora , are you in there?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi. There was no reply. "Honey, Sora's not here and she won't speak to me!" Mrs. T. said worringly. Mr. Takenouchi was an expert on breaking down doors so he broke down Sora's door. When they got inside Sora was no at home. They quickly called Sora's fiancé. Though they told Sora about his personality, they never told his name or how he looked. "Don't worry, I'll find her and keep her out of trouble," Sora's fiancé told them. "But how will you find her?" asked Sora's dad."Simple, on the bottom they tell where the photo is taken, and it is taken not to far from here, don't worry, I'll find her and keep an eye on her," Sora's fiancé reassured that he would find.

Back at the hideout

Matt left the money out on the table but Sora didn't know. "Wait one minute,"

Matt said. Matt went downstairs to talk to the guys. Sora, curious by the money decided

To open the suit case. Inside was a million ruppes. She wondered what's taking Mattso long?

Down stairs

"No the money will be used for the explosives when the president comes to town," Matt

yelled at Myotismon. "But you said you would give some extra !"Myotismon yelled back. "Oh yeah?" Matt questioned, Matt took a pistol and shot Myotismon straight in the heart. "Any more complaints?" Matt asked.

Upstairs____


End file.
